


Roses

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: M/M, and all my fellow pastasatellite fans, bloome is a bee movie reference, my first noodlemoon fic wow, this is for u elana, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Love was a funny thing, Buster had thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I haven't written anything besides Lovestruck Idiot for the past few weeks, so here ya guys go.

Love was a funny thing, Buster had thought. The thought of knowing someone who you liked, but not as a friend, all seemed a little strange. It was even stranger considering it was his best friend.

"It's weird, Ash," Buster told the bored teenager. It had been a month since the Moon Theatre's reconstruction, and everything seemed the same. There were auditions, rehearsals, performances, all like last time. Except something was on his mind. "We've been friends since high school, we washed cars together! And now whenever I see him, my heart just...bursts!"

The young musician was playing around with her strings during the break from rehearsals when Buster came to talk to her. And although it didn't look like it, she was listening. "Ha," was all that came from her mouth. "Dude...I think you're in love."

That was the one word he didn't think he would hear. "Wait...love?" he repeated. The porcupine nodded as she began to strum her guitar. "No...no, no, no," he was quick to deny the thought, shaking his head to dissolve any thought of the word. "I can't be in love with Eddie! He's my best friend!" 

Ash snickered. Buster looked over to the teenager, who was perking a bit of a smile. "Are you sure?" She asked. 

"What do you mean?" The koala asked, not knowing what the girl was thinking.

She shrugged. "I mean, you guys spend a lot of time together. Like, a lot," She said. "Even after the performance, you guys are still hanging out."

"Well, yeah! He's my stagehand!"

"And what do you two talk about, exactly?" She asked, for a moment meeting his gaze. 

Buster thought over this question, hesitant to respond with his answer. "We, uh...we play video games....and drink smoothies...and occasionally swim together...."

Ash looked at Buster in the eye this time. "And what do you think about him, exactly?" She asked, switching up the question.

The koala's mouth opened, ready for a confident answer, but it snapped shut when nothing came out. His mind wandered into pure thought. This time, Buster took longer to think. What did he think about Eddie, exactly? Of course, he was his best friend! But...what was he feeling right now?

"It's...complicated, Ash," he began. At the drop of the word 'complicated', Ash stopped the rock song she was practicing with, and replaced it with a soft melody. At the strum of the chords, it emitted a feeling of...love.

The song continued as Buster kept on talking. "Eddie has been with me all my life...high school, those two years of community college, even now..." He tapped his chin in thought as he looked over all the events of their past. "When we were putting on that show, he stood by my side. And that's more I can say for anyone else...no offense," He looked back at Ash, who was still playing the song. Buster let his mind get wrapped around the soothing tune, as his thoughts started getting more clear. 

He sighed, thinking in his own mind as he listened to the song. Eddie was someone who was with him, no matter what. Whenever someone would put him down, Eddie would help him up. When his dreams were about to shatter, he had the glue. 

His mind was then brought back to that memory of the flood. That torturous, terrifying day where all was nearly ruined. The theatre, Buster's very soul and purpose of his life, collapsed in a collection of torrid rubble in front of his very eyes. And Eddie let him stay with him. Even when they were at rock bottom, they went up. In times of crisis, he was there. And he would help. 

Buster was brought back to reality by his heartbeat. He let it intertwine with the melody of Ash's song. It was normal, but began to rise, along with the song, as his thoughts of his friend continued. 

At the final apex, at the final thought, that's were it fluttered. That's where Buster had his realization. 

"ASH!" The koala turned around in a flurry of excitement, smiling happily. "I'M IN LOVE WITH EDDIE!"

"Cool," Ash replied, finishing the song. Before she could say anything else, the koala ran out the room in happiness at his realization. A smile perked on her lips. "About time."

\---

Eddie was sleeping comfortably on his couch when a sudden knock woke him up. "I'M UP!" He shot up from the cushions, taking a moment to really wake up. Slipping on his shoes, he made his way to the door. 

"Who's there?" He asked. But when he opened, no one was there, to his surprise. But upon looking further, he saw a small gray ball of fuzz running off in the distance, looking back every so often. Buster? 

He stepped out to try and run after him, but he felt a string of thorns pierce his skin. Stepping back, he noticed a lone rose on his porch. Tenderly picking it up, he took another glance in the distance. Buster was gone. He stepped back inside, sitting on the couch again. He examined the rose, before feeling a piece of paper slip into his hands. Looking into it, he read what was on the note:

[I Love You -Buster]

The sheep read over the words again, almost immediately, after he read them the first time, trying to make sure he read them correctly. He sat back on his couch and thought about it. 

He got out his phone.

"Hello? Bloome Flower Shop? I would like to place an order..."

\---

The next morning, Buster entered the theatre nervously. He was the first to come into the building at 5 AM, the sun still rising. He could hardly sleep, thinking over yesterday. What did he do? What did Eddie think of him now?

He was in a trance when he entered his office. It took the stinging of a thorn to bring him back to real life.

"Ow....what the-"

Looking up, the koala saw his office decorated in a million blooming flowers. Rich colors filled the room, red, pink, yellow, orange, all splattered onto soft petals that blew in the morning breeze.

What was this, Buster thought. Who would do this? 

Stepping over strings of thorns, he made his way to his desk. A lone note was planted on there. In curiosity, the koala hopped onto his chair, reading the note in awe. The words that filled the page set his heart into a love-ridden frenzy. He jumped off his chair and into the theatre, in glee. The note fell out of his hands, onto the floor.

[Love you too, bud. -E]


End file.
